


Back to Utah

by until_next_time_sweetie



Series: My Travels With Alex [3]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie





	Back to Utah

When the plane touched down back in Chicago, it was too late to drive back to Iowa, so we checked into a cheap hotel for the night. As soon as we were tucked into bed, we were asleep, no time for a good night kiss or anything. At around 9:30 the next morning, we both got up, brushed our teeth, and headed back to Iowa and to my apartment. The three-hour drive was pretty quiet, neither of us having much to say. On the way into town, we stopped at a fast food place to get lunch, then returned to my apartment to eat. 

“How long would you want to stay in Monument Valley?” I asked with a mouthful of Big Mac.

“I really don't mind. I don't have anything to go back to. Not until my agent calls with an audition. What about your job?”

“I told them I was taking a week off, which used up most of my vacation days. I've worked up four sick days. I suppose I could use them.”

“Or, you could just quit and come live in LA with me.”

I nearly choked on my food. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I'll hire you as my personal assistant.” She smirked.

“And what would the job description be, exactly?”

“Just do everything I ask and keep me happy.”

“You won't make any ridiculous demands, like trying to book you a flight home during a hurricane, will you?”

“As long as you're with me, I don't need to come home.” She said, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

“Careful, Alex. I might think you like me.” I teased.

“Of course I like you, silly girl.”

I smiled as I thought about her knowing how I felt about her. It would be completely fine if she never felt the same way, and I was just some experiment to her, or someone to keep her company. If, one day, she said to me that all we were was just friends who just had sex, I would be totally ok with it, because at least I would have a piece of her instead of nothing at all.

“After we're done eating, I'm going to the store to get food for our trip. If you wanna come with, you can pick out something you like.”  
“Nah, I trust your judgment. Besides, I'd rather stay here and go through your things.” She smirked.

“Well, as long as you stay out of my underwear drawer.” I teased in return.

“You're no fun.” She giggled as she leaned in to kiss me chastely.

I popped the last bite of sandwich in my mouth, chewed, then swallowed. After putting the empty box into the bag, I got up to throw it away in the kitchen. When I came back out, I went to the front door to grab my shoes, and returned to the couch to put them on. Upon standing up again, I suddenly found myself back on the cushion with Alex's lips crushed to mine.

“I taste like a Big Mac.” I mumbled against her.

“Don't care.” She replied before thrusting her tongue in my mouth.

I lost track of how long it went on – it could have been a few seconds, or a few lifetimes. As I had discovered, time didn't matter when I was with her. When we eventually parted, we were both breathless, and I felt really light-headed. It took me a couple minutes to calm down before I stood up on slightly unsteady legs.

“I'll be back soon. Is there anything special you want me to get?”

“No.”

I smiled at her before I turned and headed for the door. There was a grocery store just down the block, but I took my car so I wouldn't have to carry the bags all the way home. I got some cans of peaches, pears, and actual fruit cocktail. For vegetables, I chose sweet and creamed corn, peas for Alex because I wouldn't eat them, and some pork and beans to go with the brats I picked up. I also went through the junk food aisle and got potato chips, Cheetos, and some stick pretzels. 

I ended my shopping trip in the snack cake aisle, getting some oatmeal cream pies, Oreos, and banana nut and blueberry mini muffins. Once everything was bagged up and paid for, I returned to my apartment to put the cold items in the fridge. Everything else, I put in the trunk. When I walked in, Alex was sitting on the couch where she had been when I left, reading something in one of my notebooks.

“Where did you get that?” I asked.

“I told you I was gonna go through your stuff. You have a very naughty mind, young lady.” She purred sinfully.

Great, she found my written fantasies of the two of us having sex. Most of the time, it was making love, but other times, it was full-on fucking. I wasn't angry that she went through my things, I was just embarrassed that she had found those stories. I wondered if she had read any of the ones where I declared how much I loved her, or if it was only by chance she had found one of the more explicit ones. After clearing my throat nervously, I went into the kitchen to put the brats in the fridge. I startled when I heard her voice from the doorway.

“You're not angry with me, are you?” There was an expression of slight worry on her face, and if I had been angry, I surely wouldn't have been after seeing that look.

“No. I just didn't expect you to actually go through my stuff and find those. By any chance, did you happen to read one that wasn't so graphic?”

“Yes, I did. Some of the things you wrote about me were very beautiful. Why didn't you ever tell me about your stories?”

“I don't know. I thought you'd think I was some crazed love-sick fan who was obsessed with you. I would have told you about them eventually when you got to know me better.”

“Would you have let me read them?”

“Sure.”

“While you were gone, I thought of something special I want you to bring.” She said softly, stepping closer to me with each word.

“What?”

“This.” She replied, revealing my purple dildo from behind her back. My entire body flushed in embarrassment, and I wanted to drop dead right then.

“I told you not to go through my underwear drawer!”

“Well, when you tell me not to do something, I'm going to do it because I'll assume you're hiding something. I'm glad I was right.” She smirked. “Don't you know that the knicker drawer is such a cliched place to hide these? There's no reason to be embarrassed. I've gone through a couple toys in my life, as well.”

“I'm slowly coming out of my sexually-repressed shell. I don't really talk about things like that. Except to people I've known forever, like Nikki.”

“You can certainly write about them. So, will you bring this?” She pouted so sweetly that I couldn't refuse.

“Go put it in my suitcase.” I sighed, smiling when she squealed in delight, bounced on her toes a couple times, then kissed me. “You're lucky I love you!” I called after her.  
“Yeah, yeah.” She replied from the hallway.

Most of the afternoon was spent doing laundry. I washed all the dirty clothes in my suitcase, and replaced them with clean ones from my dresser and closet. Alex still had the same clothes she had brought from Salt Lake City, and I suggested we go shopping so she could get new ones. Our only option in town was Walmart, but if she wanted to drive thirty miles south, we could go to the mall. Thankfully, she picked the mall.

“I could drive, if you like.” She offered as we got in my car.

“It's fine. I don't mind.”

“I just thought, since you already drove three hours from Chicago...”

“You can drive tomorrow, I promise.”

I started the engine, and we were off. We listened to the radio and sang along to the songs we knew, and I smiled to myself as I imagined us doing the exact same thing during our road trip tomorrow. I was so excited to be spending more time with her, but I couldn't help wondering when it would end. Would she want to see me again? I thought about her offer to be her personal assistant, and I would have been an idiot not to take it, if only to be with her. As if she knew what I was thinking, Alex spoke suddenly.

“So, have you given any thought to my job offer?”

“You were really serious about it?”

“Yeah. Call me crazy, but I'd like to keep you around for awhile longer.” I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face, and I quickly leaned over to give her a kiss. 

“I really don't know what to say.”

“Yes, I hope.”

“Of course it's yes, you daft woman!” Alex began pressing soft kisses to my cheek, slowly moving towards my ear. I shivered when I felt her warm breath on the sensitive skin. “I'm trying to drive.” I pointed out.

“So?” She whispered, making me shiver again.

“I can't focus when you're doing that.”

“That's why I offered to drive. So you could focus on nothing but me.”  
“Attention whore.” I accused playfully, making her laugh low in her throat, the sound going straight to my womb to begin a gentle pulsing.

“I'm all yours, sweetie.” She purred, just like River Song in Lets Kill Hitler, turning the pulse between my legs into a throb.

“Fuck.” I said under my breath as I tried my hardest to pay attention to the road.

“Yes, please.”

“Unfortunately, you'll have to wait until we get back.”

“Pity.” She said as she returned to sit in the seat properly, and I heaved a sigh of relief that I managed not to crash.

We went back to singing joyously along with the radio, and when we got to the mall, we entered with our fingers laced together. People wouldn't be able to mistake us for anything other than a couple, and I was happy about that. All I could do was smile smugly at having such a wonderful woman care enough about me to show this kind of affection in public, like she was just as proud to be with me as I was with her.

Shopping alone, or with my mom, wasn't my favorite thing to do, but shopping with Alex was the greatest thing ever. I loved seeing her face light up with excitement whenever she found an article of clothing that she really liked, or the way she fawned over the baby clothes when we walked past them. I had read about her troubles conceiving with her second husband, and I felt sad for her because now she was past the age of being able to get pregnant. It made me feel guilty about my youth.

I was grateful that I was having such a good time with her because she dragged me to all the clothing stores. We even stopped in the ones that she said were too young for her, but she was still able to find cute things in them (plus, she made them look damn good). My heart skipped a beat every time she came out of the dressing room wearing a hip-hugging skirt, or jeans that made her ass look fantastic.

“I think I'm pretty much done.” She announced, holding up her bags from five different stores. “Was there anything you wanted to look at?”

“I usually only go to two stores: Barnes & Noble, and Hot Topic.”

“We can go there, if you want.”

“Well, I did want to see what Hot Topic has for Doctor Who and Sherlock, but I don't want to drag you around.”

“I did the same to you! I won't stop you from looking at things you want to look at.”

I smiled as I led her to the first store. I was usually disappointed by the merchandise in Hot Topic (the store didn't have nearly as much as they had online), but this time I found some cool things that I couldn't live without any longer. I even purchased Eleven's beloved fez. Alex just rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smirk that spread across her lips.

“Oh my god, I need to see you in this!” She exclaimed when we were looking at the t-shirts on the back wall. Well, I was looking at them, she was looking at the underwear. When I turned to see, she was holding up a dark purple corset with black silk ties below the bra cups, and matching boy short panties.

“I would too, if it actually came in my size. It would look amazing on you, though.”

“I couldn't pull this off!”

“Of course you could. You could wear a potato sack, and I still wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you.”

“Neither would I, but only because I'd be taking the hideous thing off.”

“Go try them on.” I encouraged.

She just clicked her tongue at me and walked the short distance to the dressing room. I waited as patiently as I could for her to change, listening to the sounds of her clothes hitting the floor. I heard the zipper on the back of the corset zipping down, then up. I was waiting for her to tell me to come in, but instead she just opened the door.

My heart definitely stopped for at least five beats when I saw her. My legs walked of their own accord into the dressing room, and closed the door behind us. The next thing I knew, I had her pressed against the opposite wall, kissing her fiercely. Alex was responding as hungrily as I was, both of us somehow being careful enough not to make too many suspicious noises. I broke away shortly after to breathe deeply.

“You need to buy that so I can rip it off you when we get back.” I growled.

“Why not do it now?” She replied breathlessly.

“Because, if I stay in here too long, they'll know what we're doing, and I love this store too much to be banned from it.”

“But I need you.” She grabbed my wrist to bring my hand between her legs. I whimpered at the heat of her sex through the lace.

My brain took over my actions again and I began undressing her. I started with the panties so they wouldn't get ruined before she had the chance to pay for them. Then, turning her around, I unzipped the corset and pushed the straps down her arms until it fell to the floor. She turned back around and began to undress me through rough and needy kisses.  
“God, I do want you, Alex.” I breathed against her lips. “I don't even care that we could get in trouble.”

My right hand fondled her breast, but she soon moved it down until the fingers were snaking through her pubic hair. My middle digit slipped into her soaking wet folds to rub her clit. I was surprised she was this aroused from just a little kissing, but then remembered her discovery of my dirty stories earlier that day.

She unzipped my jeans and thrust her hand into them and underneath my panties to touch me as well. I spread my legs to allow her to have more room, the small space soon being filled by the smell of sex and the sounds of our muffled moans. If anyone happened to walk by, they would surely know what was going on, but I was too wrapped up in the gorgeous creature in my arms. It didn't take us very long to orgasm, and we quickly got dressed and left the dressing room. She ended up buying the outfit.

When we exited the store, we both burst out laughing as we headed towards Barnes & Noble. She linked her elbow with mine as we walked, both of us getting looks from strangers (none of which were of disgust, thankfully). Though, even if they had been, I wouldn't have cared in the slightest because she was the only woman in the world I wanted to be with, and their looks of disdain wouldn't upset me.

I debated stopping at Whitey's to get some ice cream when we walked past it, but decided I would rather have my French vanilla frappaccino from Starbucks. When we got to the book store, we wandered around aimlessly, sipping our coffee drinks, not looking for anything in particular. I ended up buying a couple books anyway, just because the covers looked interesting and the summary on the back sounded intriguing.

After I paid, we left the mall to return to my car. We put our bags in the back seat, then got in the front. I let Alex drive home so I could focus my attention on her, which seemed to make her happy. Music filled the car for most of the ride back, as I rested my head on her shoulder and sang along quietly. 

“Ok, I'll do it.” I announced when we were nearly back in town.

“What?”

“I'll take the job.”

“Good.” I could hear the smile in her voice as I lifted my head to kiss her cheek.

When we got back to my apartment, I helped her carry her bags upstairs. Once inside, she put all her new clothes in her suitcase, tossing the dirty ones on my bedroom floor. I offered her the use of my washer and dryer, which were now both empty as I carried the last load from the dryer into my room to put the clothes away.

“I'm off for a shower.” I announce. “Walking all over the mall made me a bit sweaty.”

“Not at all because we had sex in a dressing room?” She teased with a smirk.

“That, too. I still can't believe we did that!” I added with a giggle.

“Yes, you did something naughty in public and didn't get caught. How do you feel about that?”

“It was really fun, but I wouldn't push our luck next time.”

She smiled as she stole a kiss from me. “Turn that shower into a bath and I'll join you.”

“Ok. I'll be waiting.” I replied, giving her a kiss this time.

She playfully smacked my ass when I turned around to walk away, and I squeaked in surprise. Upon entering the bathroom, I plugged the tub's drain and began to fill it with warm water. I sat on the closed toilet lid to wait for Alex, and she entered about a minute and a half later. My face immediately lit up with a bright smile when I saw her, quickly standing up to start undressing her.

Our hands moved slowly, making the act of removing each others' clothes seem like forever. I couldn't help caressing her soft and smooth skin as I lifted her shirt over her head, my fingertips trailing up her sides and arms when she raised them. I did the same to her legs when I removed her jeans and panties, brushing my way back up her thighs to sneak my fingers between them.

“No one has ever touched me so gently and lovingly before.” She confessed quietly against my lips.

“I've longed to worship you, Alex. If you'll let me, I want to spend the rest of my life doing it.”

She took my hand and stepped over to the tub to get in it. I followed her carefully, settling between her legs after I turned the water off. My back rested against her chest, and I closed my eyes as I felt her heart beating gently under her breast. Her arms crossed over my own chest and I held them. I turned my head to press soft kisses to her bicep, hearing her sigh contently as she tightened her hold on me.

The bath was spent in silence. No words were needed because it was just such a perfect moment already. We took turns washing each other before I drained the water so we could get out. Wrapping ourselves in towels, we headed to my bedroom and laid down on the bed. Alex pulled me close again as her lips met mine. 

I wrapped my arms around her in turn, my right hand (the only mobile one) roamed over her body, bringing her left leg between my thighs. She mirrored my actions, taking it one step further by pressing her sex against it. She let out a harsh breath as she began to grind slowly against my thigh, and I did the same, both of us soon panting and moaning in pleasure. Her hand remained on the back of my upper leg, her nails digging into the skin.

I uncovered her breast and fondled it expertly, rubbing the nipple with my thumb. When it was hard, I kissed my way down to it to take it in my mouth. Alex's left hand buried itself in my hair in an attempt to keep my head where it was for the time being. I had no intention of moving it any time soon, but after a few moments, she pulled it away in order to be able to kiss my lips again. I was soon feeling the familiar twinges of an orgasm, and I hoped she was close as well. Her wetness was smearing all over my thigh as she pressed it harder against herself. Her breaths were now high-pitched sighs.

“I love you.” I moaned when the waves of pleasure crashed over me, and she followed close behind as a new gush of juices covered my leg.

As we laid there in the afterglow, our breathing and heart rate eventually returning to normal, we just stared into each others' eyes. Hers were so soft and full of adoration that it nearly broke my heart. I could feel tears stinging mine, and I tried to force them away, though a few slipped out and soon I was sobbing. I buried my face in her hair as she held me closer.

“What's wrong, sweetheart?” She asked.

“I'm just so happy.” I replied, my voice muffled by her neck. “I never thought I could feel like this.”

“Neither did I. Will you look at me?” I raised my head, my eyes still shining with tears. “There's my pretty girl.” She smiled, and I returned with one of my own. My stomach growling ruined the mood and made both of us giggle.

“I should make supper.”

“We don't have to get dressed, do we?”

“Not unless you want to go out.”

“No. I want to stay here and be naked with you.”

“We do have to get out of bed, though.”

“That's a shame. I had more plans for you.” She pouted.

“I'm afraid they'll have to wait.”

We got up and hung our towels up back in the bathroom. Then we went to the kitchen where she helped me make goulash and garlic bread. It wasn't anything special, but it felt like it was. We snuggled on the couch to eat while watching a movie. I had never eaten supper naked on my sofa since I moved in there two years ago, and I was glad to share the first with Alex.

Afterward, we went to bed since we had to get up early. I was excited to go back to Monument Valley, with wonderful company this time. I wished I would have been with her the first time to see her reaction to it (only because I wanted to comfort her when she was moved to tears). As we snuggled together in my bed, our legs entwined as our arms wrapped around each other, we fell asleep quickly.

My alarm clock woke us up at 4:30 the next morning, and we both groaned as I rolled over to turn it off. I rested on my back for a few moments, staring at the ceiling, and Alex rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled to myself when I felt her lips on my skin, pressing soft kisses to my clavicle. She slowly moved her way toward my neck, and she was soon lying on top of me, kissing my lips this time. As much as I wanted to make love again, I knew we had to get up and get ready to go.

“Alex, we should be getting ready.”

“I know, but that doesn't mean we can't make out for a bit.”

I couldn't argue with that, and three minutes later, we finally got up to take a shower. We managed to behave ourselves as we took turns washing each others' back, and soon got out and dried off. I put on some comfortable traveling clothes before going to the kitchen to quickly make breakfast. I made scrambled eggs, sausage, and pancakes. I would roll them up into the pancake for a breakfast taco and dip it into syrup. It worked really well and was delicious.

“Are you ready?” I asked once the dishes had been washed and put away.

“Yeah.” She squealed excitedly.

I hurried to my bedroom to grab my suitcase, then we were off to Utah! I drove for the first two hours, then we switched when we stopped for gas and snacks. We stopped in Nebraska for lunch, then made it to Colorado for supper. We made it to Monument Valley a little after ten o'clock that night, and we had to leave the car headlights on in order to set up the tent. I turned them off so we could settle in and go to sleep.

The next morning, I opened the box of oatmeal cream pies for breakfast and lounged in my sleeping bag for a bit longer. Alex was still sleeping and I couldn't help watching her as I ate. A few errant curls were draped over her face, her mouth was open a little to let out gentle snores, and there was a thin dribble of saliva at the left corner of her mouth. 

When I finished, I laid back down to snuggle with her some more (as well as I could given our separate cocoons). I brushed her hair out of her face, and smiled to myself when she snorted and wrinkled her nose. Her eyes opened slowly then, and a smile spread across her lips when she saw me. I leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead.

“Morning, sleeping beauty.” I greeted.

“How long have you been up?”

“Only a few minutes.”

“I don't suppose you made coffee.”

“No, but I can if you want me to.”

“Please.” She smiled.

“I'll be right back.” I said, kissing her lips this time.

I got out of my sleeping bag and unzipped the tent to go get some logs and sticks from the trunk of my car to start a fire. While it was burning, I dug out the coffee grounds, kettle, and cups. I spooned some of the grounds into the cups, and filled the kettle with bottled water and put it on the metal grate that I put over the dancing flames to get it to boil. Alex came out of the tent then and took a seat next to me.

“I brought your favorite-flavored creamer.” I said proudly, earning myself a bright smile.

“Thank you.”

“Is there anything you want to do today?”

“Drive around and look at the rocks?”

“Sounds good.”

“Maybe we could make it to 'Lake Silencio' and go for a swim.”

“Even better.”

“So...” She said after a moment. “Before you come back to LA with me, I want to meet your mum.”

“Ok.”

“Really? Just like that?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I thought you'd put up more of a fight.”

“Well, she'll need to know why I'm moving to LA. Plus, if she meets you, she might think more positively about the whole thing.”

“What if she still says no?”

“I'm an adult. I can do what I want. Besides, I wouldn't pass up this opportunity for anything.” I smiled.

“Just know that if you ever want to go back home, you can.”

“Go back to what? My miserable life before you?”

“Was it really that bad?”

“Do you know what it's like to want someone you can't have?”  
“But you have me now.” She replied, already knowing that I was talking about her.

“Do I really?” I challenged.

“Yes.”

“For how long?”

“As long as you want.”

“Do you have time for forever?”

“I'm sure I could make time.” She smirked, leaning in to kiss me.

The kettle began to boil then, and I took it off the grate to pour the steaming water into the cups. I held out the box of plastic spoons so she could stir in the creamer. I smiled to myself when I heard her hum as the beverage hit her tongue. The little sound made the butterflies erupt in my stomach, just like every other innocently-seeming thing she did. Even before I met her, a certain tone of her voice would awaken the tickling sensation in my stomach.

“You're staring at me again.” 

“Sorry. I can't help it.” I blushed.

“I know.” She giggled.

“I think you like it when I stare at you.”

“Of course I do. It makes me feel... wanted.”

“I'll never stop wanting you, Alex.” I said, covering her right hand with mine.

“You don't know that for sure. What will happen if you eventually get tired of me?”

“It will never happen, but if it did, I'd still like to be friends.”

“What if I had fallen in love with you and you fell out of love with me?”

“You worry too much.” I looked into her eyes before I began my speech. “I know you've been hurt in the past, and I hope all the things I've done in these two weeks we've been together have proven to you that I would do anything for you. I worship the fucking ground you walk on! No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you, whenever you need me.”

Her eyes were shining with tears, and when she blinked, two of them free-fell down her cheeks. Before I knew it, she had tackled me to the ground, spilling both of our coffees. I didn't care in the slightest as I wrapped my arms around her as she laid on top of me, kissing the life out of me (as well as she could kiss through her gentle cries). I hoped they were happy tears at least, and when she finally let me up a minute later, she started to laugh as she wiped at her face to dry it off.

“Sorry, got a bit carried away.” She giggled as she helped back into a sitting position.

“It's perfectly alright.” I replied, not being able to resist kissing her some more.

“Gosh, I wish I could have met you when I was younger.”

“So do I. But now I can show you how you deserve to be loved. I hope I'm not saying 'I love you' too much.”

“It is a bit weird hearing it from someone I only met a couple weeks ago.” She giggled.

“If you want me to stop saying it, I will.”

“No, I like hearing it.”

“Good, because I don't think I could stop saying it if I tried.” We shared a smile as she shared more kisses with me.

“I can't wait until you come home with me. It'll be nice to have company in my big, empty house.”

“I can't wait to see it. Is it impertinent to assume that you'll be sharing your bed with me?”

“No, it isn't because of course I will be. There's more than enough room in it.” She purred.

“That's convenient because, if we ever get in a fight, we'll both have a side all to ourselves.”

“No, if we ever have a fight, you're sleeping on the sofa.” She replied with a wicked laugh.

I picked up our empty cups to put them off to the side to be rinsed out later. I put the small fire out with the remaining water in the kettle, then went into the tent to get dressed for our adventure that day. I was interrupted by Alex coming in while I was naked, so she got naked as well, and we ended up in a sweaty tangle of limbs nearly an hour later.

“I'm afraid I've delayed our plans.” She said as we snuggled together.

“I don't care. Anything is worth missing out on as long as I end up with you in my arms.” I replied, nuzzling her nose with mine.

“I've changed my mind. I just want us to drive until we get lost. Well, as lost as we can get whilst having a map.” She added with a chuckle. “I want to experience something new with you, other than my first romantic relationship with a woman.”

“So you think of us as dating, then?”  
“Yeah, of course. Why? What did you think we were?”

“I hoped you had wanted to be romantic, instead of friends with benefits, or fuck buddy, if you will.”

“I'm not looking for anything casual. I'm not even really sure I could do casual.”

“Me either. I'm really glad we sorted this out. Now I feel more at ease. I mean, I wanted to ask, but didn't want you to take it the wrong way – especially if we had wanted different things.”

“How could I have taken it the wrong way? I know what you want from me.”

“Yes, but I didn't know what you wanted from me. I'm very happy to know we want the same from each other.” I kissed her longingly, making her whimper when I pulled away moments later. “Let's get dressed and start our adventure.”

“But I was enjoying this little adventure.” She whined.

“We can have more 'little adventures' during our bigger adventure.” I promised as I got up to put on a t-shirt and shorts.

I exited the tent and waited until she came out wearing a knee-length skirt and button-down blouse. I then began to take it down and load it into the trunk of my car before we were off to find a new place. We ended up driving almost to the border of Arizona before it began to get dark, and we picked a spot at Lake Powell to sleep for the night. 

We set the tent back up and I made a fire to heat up our supper. As we ate, we discussed me coming to live with her, and I expressed how excited I was. Alex said she was excited to meet my mom, wondering if I would introduce her as my girlfriend. I bashfully explained that I hadn't come out to her yet, but would for her because I wasn't ashamed to be with her (though mom might not be happy with the age gap between us).

“What if she doesn't let you come?”

“I'm 25 and living on my own. What's she gonna do, ground me?” I smirked.

“You don't have to introduce me as your girlfriend. I don't want to start any trouble.”

“But I love you. And if she can't accept that, then it's her problem.”

“She's your mother. I don't want to cause problems between the two of you. You only get one mother.”

“I know. If you're uncomfortable, I'll just say that you gave me a job as your personal assistant.”

“Thank you. It's not that I'm ashamed of what we're doing, I just don't want to come between you and your mum.”  
“Some day I would like to tell her, though.”

“That's fine, but wait until we know for sure things will be more permanent.”

“Good idea.”

“I have another good idea. How would you feel about skinny dipping?”

“As long as no one is around.”

“Oh, stop being so self-conscious! You've been on a nude beach, for God's sake!”

“I could use a bath, anyway.”

“Then, afterward, I think we should put your toy to good use.” She purred, making my face hot. “You're so adorable when you blush.”

“And you're sexy when you say naughty things.”

When we finished eating not long after, I surprised Alex by being the first to get naked. I watched and waited for her to take her clothes off, then took her hand to lead her into the water. We walked into the lake together to find that the water was a bit chilly in the already cool desert night air. It didn't stop us from splashing each other and frolicking as though it was 90 degrees. 

When we got too cold, we huddled together for warmth, sharing passionate kisses. Our hands wandered over each others' bodies, cupping breasts and backsides. Soon, the water's chill was welcome as it cooled my hot body. Her touch stoked a fire within me that I never wanted to put out. We spent another ten minutes in the water, going back to our earlier horseplay, before getting out and dried off, and sat in front of the fire.

I laid out our towels in front of the dancing flames, then went into the tent to retrieve my dildo. The day before, I had discovered that she had also packed the harness that went with it. I smirked to myself when I put them together and slipped the leather up my legs to fasten around my waist. I hadn't worn it in awhile, and I wasn't used to it – especially walking around in it. When Alex saw me, her eyes sparkled with mischief.

“You look good with a cock.” She purred as she ran her hand over the protrusion from my groin. “I've wanted this inside me ever since I found it.”

“Because you were a bad girl and went snooping.” I teased.

“Would you have shared it with me?”

“Yes, if you had wanted me to. I imagine you'd get tired of just my fingers.”

“I enjoy those as well.” She said, bringing my right hand up to press the tips of my digits to her lips in a soft kiss. 

I knelt down on the towels and gently tugged her down with me. She laid down and pulled me on top of her. I settled myself between her legs, the silicon phallus nudging against her sex. We shared more kisses as my fingers wandered to touch her between her thighs, finding her already slick with arousal. She whimpered when I began to rub her stiff clit in slow, gentle circles, and she was soon moving her hips in time with my strokes.

“I love the way you touch me.” She whispered against my lips. “Always so loving and gentle.”

“You know why, Alex.” I replied. 

“Yes. Though I feel terrible not being able to return the sentiment.”

“I told you it's alright. You need time to get to know me.”

“Stop being so bloody understanding!” She giggled.

“Well, it's not something to get angry about.”

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

I giggled to myself as I crushed our lips together. My hand was still working between her legs, though I had slipped two fingers inside her to draw out more of her wetness. Her moans returned, sending heat to settle in my womb as it throbbed achingly. When she felt ready, I positioned the fake cock at her entrance, then looked into her eyes for confirmation.

“Yes, please.” She breathed against my chin.

We shared a smile as I slowly pressed forward into her, hearing her sigh. Once it was completely buried, I rested for a second to let her adjust before beginning a slow pace. It felt a bit awkward at first, but as soon as she was breathing heavily and writhing against me, everything was fine. The fire was making our right side hot, while the other was chilled by the desert night air. 

As my thrusts became more rough, her nails dug into my back to scratch me. The sting of the cuts made me wince, but it didn't distract me from the task at hand. I wanted nothing more than to get her off, to see her fall apart beneath me. Alex's breaths were harsher now as she panted against my neck. I was surprised when she suddenly flipped me onto my back to ride me at the same fast pace. 

My hands rested at her hips to help her move on top of me as I did my best to thrust up into her, making her moan louder. Her hands pressed against my chest, digging her nails into the skin there now. I actually liked her scratching me, and silently wondered if it would become a new kink. My back was still stinging from her earlier scrapes, and the pain only spurred me on.

“I'm close.” Alex panted.

After six more thrusts, her body stiffened as she cried out in the night air, but no one was around for miles to hear us. It did cause a few responding howls from coyotes, though, and we both shared a laugh as we howled along with them. She climbed off of my then to lay down next to me, the dancing fire casting moving shadows on her body. I loosened the leather strap around my waist and slipped the harness down my legs to set it off to the side so I could snuggle against her.

“I think this is my new favorite moment of us.” I said.

“Mine too.”

“What was your first?”

“When you surprised me with the nude beach.” She smiled as she remembered it fondly. “And then again when we had sex in the dressing room. You looked so intense as you focused on me instead of the fear of being caught.”

“I told you that I would do anything for you, Alex.” I said as I lightly brushed her cheek with the backs of my fingers. “I want nothing more in the world than to make you happy.”

“You make me very happy, my sweet girl.”

She rolled onto her side and captured my lips in a gentle kiss as her hand caressed down my body to settle between my legs. I spread my legs to give her more room as her fingers moved slowly over my clit. We continued to share kisses until my body stiffened with my own climax about a minute later (though mine was a bit quieter, a breathy release of her name). Before I caught my breath, my hand went between her legs to get her off one more time.

“Tell me you love me.” She breathed when she was close.

“I love you.” I replied, and seconds later she moaned my name, drenching my fingers with new wetness.

That night, we slept under the same sleeping bag. We unzipped them both, spread one down on the bottom of the tent, then covered ourselves with the other. At first I wondered why we didn't do that the first night, and when I posed the question to Alex, she just laughed at how silly we were, and that made me laugh as well.

“I don't know. I can't think clearly when you're around.” She said.

“Neither can I. Except about how much I love and care for you.”

“I care about you, too. How about tomorrow we go back to Iowa? I can meet your mum, and then go to my house.”

“Sounds good. You must miss it by now.”

“Not really. I've been having a really nice time with you.”

“Where would you want to go on our next adventure?”

“I don't care. Anywhere you want to go.”

“I'll think of something.”


End file.
